User talk:Tama63
|} 21:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Safe Mode DO you play the game in safe mode? Because your uploaded images look just like safe mode. Your Welcome I deleted the page already. You can add the category to the pages that you want to. -- 11:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Come Online Hey, if you are getting this message, please come and meet me INSIDE the governor's mansion on server vachira. PS: I'll be a while to come online. Meet Guines, Tortuga, by Orinda? Hey Hey, this is FoulbertoSmasho ( aka Zeke ), I heard you're bored, I can meet you at Port Royal Docks soon on Antik. Adding XBOX 360 Thing Can I add the XBOX 360 danced on Pearson's grave thing because I did? Restricted Category Please, do not EVER add the category "News" to a page. IT is for administrational use ONLY! It is used for wiki news, but still never use it. Admins are aloud, users are not. I cannot explain because I am forbidden to, but just don't. Sure, I'm oging there right now! SAme as above Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 14:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm there and you're not! I'm there.... and you're not........ Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 14:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Urgent I have deleted that comment thread. I also told them to watch what they say. -- 21:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello: Hello there Tama63 this is Usman President of the CBN news channel, thank you for voluntering, I would like you if you can to be the Director of Photograpy as well as Technical Director. Photograpy Director meaning that you can the pictures for the headlines, I see you have obtained some pics from the Queens Anne revenge a main headline for the news, May I use these pictures and if you can get some more showign different angles on which nobody else has found please do so. Pleasure to have you. Lord Usman '' 16:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) President of CBN New CBN Signature I've developed a signature for the CBN. Any article the CBN staff would like to sign, we can now sign. Every member of the staff will have the signature below added: If you wish to use this, type . Thanks! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 12:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userbox Here's the Userbox: Code: ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 12:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I have blocked LordWilliam17 for just trying to earn badges. Thank you removing the categories and telling us.-- 13:29, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Talk Icon Please don't change the chat icon without Bator.hos' permission. I reversed it. Don't change it without the owner's permission. ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 14:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The situation is taken care of. It looks like Kat and Stephen have handled Lord William 17. We thank you for your notifications! Also, I have something to ask you. Do you have a test pirate? If so, i'd like to meet you on test! Please set up a time. 15:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:News I think we need some more correspondants to do with Royalty, Security and a Chief Correspondant. I also wish we had a video theme, Check this one out it is really great: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DV9IE6d8_Y4, its from a british channel called the BBC news British Broadcasting Channel which I got the idea from. It basicly tells people about where they go to and effort, we need to express this to the wiki but in a different way. Regards ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President 16:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I wasnt directly talking about a video I was saying about ways on expressing about were we go, for example we could get shots of our correspondants outside places like tortuga, Im gonna see if I can log on its a pain trying to. Not gonna work, I have to delete pirates then download it again. RE:Video Nice video however you may have to write down that you do not own the soundtrack. P.S if I get images we shall update it. Regards Lord Usman Strider CBN President 19:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Also you could add in the ending to it. ---- Please post in this box |} It's Not Til 2 It's not 'til 2 PM EST. Also, contact people on this wiki, and off, and get people to come. Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 12:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) kay im logging on now. 13:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) im on public ship andaba white thunder. 13:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC)